


End Game

by WinchesterandAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterandAngel/pseuds/WinchesterandAngel
Summary: Just a headcanon
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: https://katteens.tumblr.com/post/143702024229

Cas gets taken by the empty. Over the next 6 months Dean, Sam and Eileen do everything to get him back. Try to make a deal, spells, literally everything but with no avail and Dean accepts the fact that he’s never gonna see his angel again. 

Then, Jack gains the power to go to the Empty, get Cas and bring him back. The brothers and Eileen don’t know at first. Jack and Cas show up at the bunker and tell Sam and Eileen everything in the map room. 

Dean walks in from the kitchen and freezes. His eyes are locked on Cas. The glass of whisky in his hand slips from his fingers and smashes on the concrete floor. Cas jumps and looks back at him. 

“Yuh-...you’re...” Dean sputters out, unable to really say anything but noises. Sam tilts his head towards the door and him, Eileen and Jack step out. 

Cas turns to face Dean, holding his arms out and then letting them fall back to his sides, “I’m back.” 

“Y-yeah. I can see you’re ba-...I don’t...I don’t understand? We tried everything. We tried to-“ Dean took a few shaky steps towards the angel. “I know. Jack told me everything.” Cas nodded his head with a small grin. Dean blinked at him. He couldn’t believe it. He was alive. He was home. His angel was home.

He took a few more steps but then shot forward and desperately wrapped his arms around the now smaller, thinner man. 6 months in literal nothingness can do something to a man.

Cas gasped as the impact knocked some of his breath out of him, and just as aggressively hugged him back, his hands slapping against Deans flannel covered back. 

They stayed there for what feels like 30 minutes, just taking each other in. The solid feeling of their bodies enveloping each other, almost surreal. The feeling of relief and happiness filling their stomachs with warmth as they listened to each other’s breaths. Dean let his arms loosen and they let each other go, but didn’t step away. The toes of their boots barely touching as they locked eyes. Deans tongue darted out between his lips and moistened them as his eyes darted from Cas’ left pupil to his right. 

The angels jaw loosened and his lips parted slightly. Dean inched forward, unsure of what he was doing, but also knowing exactly what he was doing. He could sense Cas lean back just the slightest bit not step away. A movement that said so much. The closer Dean got, the more he could feel the angels’ shallow breath on his lips which were now millimeters away from his. 

Their lips brushed, but barely, Dean testing the waters. When Cas didn’t pull away, he went for it. The impact of skin on skin was electrifying. After a moment, he feels Cas kiss back. The angels hand floats up and rests softly on Dean left shoulder. The same shoulder the infamous handprint was 11 years ago. This kiss...It was something they needed, but was never known until now. The slow burn of the decade.


End file.
